The invention relates to a ladder anchoring system. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which engages a ladder at the lowest rung of said ladder, and is inserted into the ground to stabilize the ladder and prevent inadvertent movement thereof.
A ladder is a tool used by people in almost any trade. A ladder makes inaccessible locations suddenly accessible. However there are certain dangers associated with ladder use. Level ground is not always present, and often workers can only try their best to stabilize the ladder before climbing. However, even when placed on level ground against a solid building, a ladder can become more and more unstable as the user climbs. The ladder can easily "kick-out" from the building surface, or slide laterally on the building surface and fall. A falling ladder not only injures the worker climbing the ladder, but can easily injure others working in the vicinity.
Homeowners tend to use ladders even more than tradespeople. However, for the typical homeowner, climbing a ladder is not an everyday occurence. Thus, many homeowners climb ladders properly positioning the ladder first. As a result countless homeowners are injured every year when the ladder they climb falls. Many of these injuries could be prevented if the ladder were properly anchored before it were climbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 530,374 to Wilkens discloses a ladder attachment that is pivotably attached at the bottom of the ladder. The attachment has short studs for securing to the ground, and folds up against the ladder when not in use. Since the studs are always jutting out from the attachment near the end of the ladder, they can easily injure people while carrying the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,535 to Little discloses an adjustable ladder anchor which employs a stake that is tethered to the lowest ladder rung with a cord. Since Little extends close to the ground for a considerable distance from the bottom of ladder, it creates a tripping hazard for people walking by the base of the ladder. If someone trips on the anchor, it is very likely that it will pull the ladder down, additionally injuring the person on the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,579 to Moson discloses a ladder having an anchoring system. The anchoring system in Moson is simply a pair of ordinary stakes which each have a hook for engaging the lowest ladder rung. There is no rigid physical connection between the stakes. Thus, there is a great possibility that one stake will be driven in deeper than the other, giving the ladder a tendency to pitch to one side.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.